The Fight
by Duck Life
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee get in their first big fight. It threatens to ruin their relationship. I had to have a Twilight run to the airport story! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee flopped down on the couch in the Cullens' living room. Her parents, Edward and Bella, were lounging on the other end of the couch. Rosalie and Emmett, her aunt and uncle, were sharing an extensive loveseat across the room. Carlisle was in the other room, Esme was shopping with Alice, and Jasper was hunting. Jacob, Renesmee's fiancé, followed her into the living room and leaned against the wall.

"Hello," sang Bella cheerily. Jacob grinned.

"Hi, Mom," replied Renesmee. She stood up to offer Jacob her seat, but he refused. "I'm serious," she insisted. "It doesn't make a difference to me- I'm a vampire, remember?" She flashed her gleaming teeth at him.

"Sit," he persisted. Reluctantly, Renesmee sank into the couch next to her father. "Nessie and I are going to Chicago," announced Jacob.

"Really?" asked Bella interestedly.

"Yeah," said Jacob. "I have to go there and give a conference on fungi." Jacob worked as a park ranger.

"It's our anniversary," explained Renesmee. "We got engaged a year ago."

"I could come and give you a tour," offered Edward, leaning forward.

"Edward!" chastised Bella reproachfully. "It's our anniversary too, remember?" She grasped his hand. "Aren't we going to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of the day we first met?" Edward smiled.

"I don't know if that's much too celebrate," he said shrewdly. "If you remember correctly, I was burning with thirst for your blood. I _hated _you." He grinned cockily. Bella rolled her eyes.

"We're still celebrating. You can't go to Chicago," she said strictly. Edward laughed and kissed her cheek. "When are you leaving?" asked Bella of her daughter and son-in-law to be.

"Tomorrow," answered Jacob.

"Are you finished packing?" asked Bella. Jacob nodded, and Renesmee shook her head.

"We still haven't packed our bathroom stuff," Renesmee reminded Jacob. He grinned sheepishly and vaulted out the door towards the small cottage that the Cullens had built for him and Renesmee.

"Bye," called Renesmee wearily, running after him. When she was gone, Rosalie turned to Emmett.

"Why don't we celebrate the day we met?" she asked accusingly.

"Because I was mauled by a bear," he laughed. Rosalie growled, stood up, and left the room. Emmett paled and hurried after her, leaving Bella and Edward laughing in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee snuggled into the couch in the cottage she shared with Jacob. It had been hours since they'd finished packing, and they were completely ready for the trip. Jacob was sitting next to her, his long, russet arm wrapped around the woman he would marry. She looked up into her love's eyes. They were dark, and clouded with tiredness.

"Honey, you should go to sleep," she cautioned in her wind chime voice. He shook his head.

"I'm not tired," he yawned. Renesmee laughed. "Seriously," he told her, sitting up and taking a sip of the coffee he had placed on the table in front of him. His fiancée mimicked his actions, only she was drinking a steaming mug of panther's blood- her favorite. Jacob wrinkled his nose playfully. "Hope I don't get these confused," he laughed. Renesmee grinned.

"Me too. That stuff smells _disgusting_!" she cried, gesturing towards his now half-filled coffee mug. Jacob chortled. Then, he quieted, cupping Renesmee's face in his overlarge hand.

"I'm so glad I found you," he said quietly. Renesmee instantly became serious.

"Me too," she answered, slightly anticlimactically. Jacob smiled.

"It was so hard being around Bella, but now…" he trailed off, tracing the curve of Renesmee's lips. However, she immediately jerked away.

"Is that why you're marrying me?" she asked acidly, taken aback. "You're just trying to get over my _mom_?" She was horrified as well as angry.

"No, wait, that's not what I meant!" he fumbled, trying to fix his mistake. "I didn't mean- I'm not…" His hands were held open towards her, pleading, begging. But she just stared back coldly.

"I can't believe this!" she exclaimed, storming towards the door.

"Ness, wait!" cried Jacob, but it was too late. She had already sprinted off into the dark night.


End file.
